ash and alexis incest
by ng jun cheng
Summary: what happen if ash have a sister that is in love with him and want him to herself


pokemon stories

a forbidden love between siblings

Chapter 1 - Confessions of Feelings

Ash Ketchum was walking through a town with something on his mind. These feelings were forbidden by normal standards, but he didn't care. The feelings were for his sister, Alexis. He loved her sexually. Feeling exhausted, he went into the Pokemon Centre to rest for the night. When he was getting ready for bed, someone burst in. She walked up to Ash and looked him in the eye.

"Hey, Ash.", she said. She then removed the hood. It was Alexis Ketchum.

"Hi, Alexis.", Ash said, surprised to see his sister in the same room as him.

"Ashy, I know how you feel about me. I feel the same about you.", Alexis said seductively.

"If you want to have a fun night with me, we should travel for a bit.", Ash told her. Alexis then left to go back to her own room and rest for the night.

A week later

Ash and Alexis went into a hotel to get their room key, then went to their room to spend the night. After they got in, they took off their footwear, in Ash's case, it was socks and trainers and in Alexis' case, it was high heels. They then took off each other's shirts. Ash then took off Alexis' bra, revealing her C-cup boobs. They then took off each other's pants and underwear, revealing Ash's erect cock and Alexis' vagina. They started their love session by Alexis sucking Ash's cock and Ash licking Alexis' vagina. They were in bliss, sweet orgasmic bliss. Ash then rotated so that his head was facing her breasts. He licked them, tickled them and pinched them. Alexis couldn't contain her excitement as she squirted milk all over Ash's face. He licked it and the breasts of the milk, them raised his head so that his lips were near his sister's.

"Do you want to do this, sis?", Ash asked hesitantly.

"Sure, Ash. Now, fuck me.", Alexis said seductively. Ash then slowly put his cock into Alexis' vagina, then thrusted into her.

"Alexis, I'm gonna cum ", Ash moaned before he released his load into Alexis, the load landing in her womb. They then laid down.

"I love you, Alexis. Romantically, of course.", Ash said.

"I love you in the same way, Ash.", Alexis said. They then went to sleep. What happens to them next, they never saw coming.

the end of part 1

Chapter 2 Awkward Situation

2 months after their night of passion, Alexis was throwing up in the mornings. She and Ash decided to quit journeying and purchased a house in Twinleaf Town. Their friend, Dawn then moved in with them.

"Hey, Alexis. I might need to check up on you.", Dawn said. She was training to be a midwife, and she wanted Alexis to be her first patient. She took the Ketchum siblings to their bedroom so she could give Alexis an ultrasound. After the wand was moved to the right spot, Dawn was shocked. On the monitor, clear as day, was the outline of two babies.

"Alexis, according to this, you're two months pregnant, with twins.", Dawn said, clearly shocked that one of her friends was pregnant, especially at the age of 22.

"When did this happen?", Alexis asked, clearly scared.

"Remember, Alexis. That night, 2 months ago? I thought I was the dense one of the two of us.", Ash said.

"Oh. I see. Now what do we do?", Alexis asked. Dawn was starting to get worried. She knew of Ash and Alexis' incestuous relationship and wanted to offer an idea.

"We could raise it together, if you want.", Dawn suggested. Ash appreciated the idea.

"Alright, then.", both siblings said. As soon as Dawn left, the siblings decided to have a discussion.

"Ash, can we raise these children? We are siblings, so we will face prejudice and horrible insults.", Alexis said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Alexis. I don't really care for insults. Love is love, no matter what path you choose. I love you romantically and nothing will ever change that. Alright?", Ash said.

"Alright, brother. I trust you. I see no reason to ever doubt you. We will make it through together. As a family.", Alexis vowed.

That night

The Ketchum siblings were getting ready for bed. When Alexis was putting on her nightshirt, Ash put her arm around her.

"Don't worry, Alexis. I'll always be there for you. We've known each other since we were born, maybe even before. We will know each other for years to come, as siblings, as a couple and as parents.", Ash said. The two siblings then went to bed.

the end of part 2 


End file.
